The Invasion
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: When 15 year old Zoe reluctantly goes on vacation with her best friend Tom, she's both excited and annoyed. Excited that she can get away from the city, but annoyed that she's going to have to spend time around her cocky yet gorgeous ex-boyfriend. What will the weekend have in store for her?.
1. Chapter 1

"Dude when you're done you seriously have to do the same thing to my grades" I said as I watched my best friend hastily type away at his computer "If I pull this off then maybe" he replied not taking his eyes off the computer screen, he had been getting shitty grades at school even though he was a total genius and was currently hacking into the school's computer to change his grades, his parents were probably checking the website as he was changing them

"Judging by how fast you're typing you probably will" I said as I sat down on the edge of his bed, I heard a thud come from outside close to his window and my head turned, his window slid open and I sighed in relief once I saw his older sister's face "One word and you're dead" she said to Tom as she climbed through "Are you crazy? If dad catches you he'll kill you" Tom said standing from the computer

"Dad's not going to catch me" she said walking to the other window, she moved the curtain and blew a kiss through the window "I don't get it, what do you see in that guy?" Tom asked, I then knew he was talking about Ricky "You mean other than' the fact he's good looking, sweet, sensitive, romantic, funny and ridiculously atheltic?" Bethany asked turning to face him,

I rolled my eyes and his bedroom door opened revealing Hannah "Dad's coming and he's mad" she said looking at the siblings "At who?" I asked curiously "Tom" she said pointing at her brother, we all heard loud footsteps heading our way and I jumped up off the bed "Crap I'm supposed to be at home" I whispered falling to the floor and rolling underneath his bed, Bethany and Hannah jumped behind the door just as their father walked in

"What?" Tom asked nervously "If you're smart enough to hack into the school website then you are smart enough to pass Math. D'you think Bethany got accepted to Michigan by screwing around all the time?" Mr Pearson asked annoyed "Of course not, she got in cuz she's perfect" Tom replied "No your sister worked her tail off and that's exactly what I expect from you" Mr Pearson said

"Yeah dad you're right, I don't deserve to go on the family vacation I should stay home tomorrow and learn my lesson" Tom said trying once again to stay home from the vacation, I was going aswell but only because my mom had begged them to take me, she thought I would trash the house while she was off on a buisness trip and the Pearson's were more than' happy to let me go

"Oh no no I am not taking that bait kiddo. This isn't you the bad attitude and the grades what is going on?" he asked taking a few steps forward, I felt a sneeze coming so I covered my nose with my hand and hoped for the best "Nothing" Tom said shrugging "I blame all this for coming between this right here" Mr Pearson said motioning to the room and then him and Tom

"Some good old fashioned no tech family togetherness is what we need" he said yanking out the plugs to everything electrical apart from the light "So get some sleep were hitting the road at sun up. Oh and you guys too" he said looking behind the door at the girls, I thanked god that I wasn't caught but I spoke too soon apparently "And don't think I didn't see you Zoe" he said as he left the room, I sighed and rolled out from underneath the bed before getting to my feet

"Well that went well" I said sarcastically while brushing down my top "Tell me about it" Tom muttered sitting back at his now turned off computer, Bethany left the room with Hannah and I turned to Tom "Well I'm coming so you'll have someone to hang with. Besides it's only you, your sisters and your parents right?" I asked shrugging, he gave me a guilty look and I narrowed my eyes

"It is just us right?" I asked slightly nervous, he shook his head and sighed "I didn't wanna tell you because I knew you wouldn't be happy with it" he said rambling a bit "Who else is going Tom?" I asked crossing my arms and legs on his bed "Well my uncle Nate's going which means the twins are...and Jake" he admitted, my eyes widened and I shook my head "No way I am not going" I exclaimed quietly so that I didn't disturb his family

"You have to otherwise your mom will kill you and you don't even have to be around him" he said, I rolled my eyes "You know that's not what I'm worried about" I said leaning back on my hands "Yeah I know you think if you'll see him you'll wanna get back together with him" he said boredly, I punched his arm lightly and stood from the bed "You can be such an' ass sometimes. Anyway I should get some sleep" I said heading for his window

"Zoe" he said with rasied eyebrows, I turned to face him "My parents know you're here you can use the front door" he pointed out, I lowered the window and instead went to his door "Sorry, just following a routine" I said shrugging, he nodded

"I'll see you tomorrow, d'you want me to call at your house?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah, living across the street has it's perks when you're friends with me" I said, he rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, later Zoe" he said waving his hand lazily "Night Tom" I said before walking out and shutting his door.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day...

The doorbell rang and I jogged down the stairs before pulling open the door "Hey you ready?" Tom asked, I nodded and motioned him to come in "Your mom home?" he asked looking around the living room "Nah, she left a few hours ago. Wanted to get an' early flight" I shrugged while picking up my bagpack "Wow" he suddenly exclaimed, I turned my head "What?" I asked confused

"You don't usually show so much skin around me" he said taking in my outfit "What you don't like it?" I asked glancing down at my short shorts and halter top "No you look great but you don't usually wear that kinda stuff. What are you up to?" he asked narrowing his eyes, I shrugged again "Nothing, just wanted to look good is all" I replied, it was a lie and I think he knew it too

"Yeah right, anyway hurry up we're leaving soon" he said picking up my duffel bag, I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and we left the house "How much are you bringing exactly Zoe? We're only going for a week" he said looking at my large suitcase "Girls change a lot Tom, just ask your sister" I said as we made our way to his house, the rest of the family were out on the porch and Mr Pearson was shoving everyone's bags into the boot of the car

"Hey Zoe, you all packed?" he asked as we reached them, I nodded and he took the suitcase before carefully putting it into the boot, I decided to take my duffel and bagpack into the car with me to give him more room for Hannah's stuff "Wow Zoe, nice outfit. Date?" Bethany asked, I shook my head "Ex" I corrected, she nodded in understanding and Tom overheard

"Wait so you're dressed like that because Jake's gonna be there?" he asked with raised eyebrows, I nodded "Pretty much, when girls are gonna see their ex's we have to look as awesome as possible" I explained, he gave me a confused look "Why?" he asked "To show them that we're not sad about losing them and it makes them want you back" Bethany said not looking up from her phone

"So you want him back?" Tom asked, I shook my head "No" I said "But you want him to want you back?" he asked "Yes" I confirmed, he tilted his head "So you don't want him back but you want him to want you back so that you can feel good?" he asked trying to process the information, I ran what he said through my head a few times before nodding "Yes" I said "Girl's are so strange" he muttered

"C'mon kids, time to go" Mrs Pearson called, Hannah jumped into the window seat and I noticed there might not be enough room "How are we all gonna fit in here?" I asked curiously "Oh I'm sorry Zoe I forgot to tell you, you might have to sit on Tom's lap until we get there. Is that okay?" Mrs Pearson asked guiltily, I nodded "It's fine" I reasured "Yeah mom, Zoe is seriously light I probably won't even feel her on my legs" he said,

his mom nodded with a relieved look and jumped into the front seat "I call window seat" Bethany exclaimed, Tom groaned and jumped into the car next to Hannah "Climb in Zoe" he said irritatedly, I chuckled and got into the car before settling myself on his lap,

I shoved my bags underneath the seat and Bethany jumped in next to us slamming the car door afterwards "And off we go" Mr Pearson said starting up the car.

A While Later...

We had been driving for quite a while now and I seriously felt bad for Tom, he was either getting elbowed by a dancing Hannah and Bethany occasionally nudged him with her texting "Please Hannah next time you ride in the middle okay?" he asked taking Hannah's headphones off her head "I barf in the middle remember?" she said before pulling them back on again "Having fun Tom?" I asked amused,

he glared at me and his dad turned up the radio _"In other news it looks like their'll be more than' fireworks in the sky tonight as an' unexpected meteor shower add's some excitement to our Holiday" _The radio guy announced

"Wow that'll be beautifull you guys" Mrs Pearson said glancing back at us, I nodded and Bethany's text tone went off "Wow your boy toy is a complete idiot" Tom said taking her phone from her, he showed me and it was a picture of Ricky shirtless holding some flowers while smiling

"Ricky is not a boy toy. We're in a mature loving relationship" Bethany said snatching her phone back, Tom scoffed disgustedly and she glared at him "Okay why don't we talk in a few years when you have a clue what datings about" she said "Like Ricky has a clue" he said "One more word about Ricky and I swear to god I'll..." her insult was blocked out by someone honking their truck and I think it was Mr Pearson

"Okay that is enough, knock it off you guys we're almost there" Mrs Pearson said slightly annoyed with their bickering, I looked out the window and noticed a bunch of fields and trees surrounding a rather large house, the car slowed to a stop and Bethany was the first to jump out

"And there's the pool, bye" she said grabbing her bags and walking away, I climbed off Tom's lap and out of the car making sure to grab my own bags as I did "This place doesn't look so bad" I commented as Tom got out "That's because we're the only one's here" he said annoyed,

I rolled my eyes "I hope their was a discoutn for booking us in the most boring spot in the whole Country" he said looking back at his parents who were getting everything out of the boot "C'mon we're only a stone throw away from half a dozen top notch fishing lakes" Mr Pearson said handing me my suitcase

"Do you have a time machine so we can go back five years to when I thought fishing was cool?" Tom asked though I was pretty sure his dad didn't hear him, I left Tom to his moping and I headed into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the large bedroom and dumped my bags onto the bed while leaving my suitcase near the nighstand, I had looked in all the rooms as I walked through and this was the biggest here "Good choice" Tom said walking in with his own bags "It'd be even better if I didn't have to top and tail with you" I replied crossing my arms, he rolled his eyes

"The feelings mutual but there aren't enough rooms, besides it's a double bed so we'll both have plenty of space to move around" he pointed out, I nodded and suddenly heard loud rock music come from outside, I walked over to the window and saw a car similar to Mr Pearson's speeding down the road before swerving to a stop "Oh great" I mumbled knowing exactly who was in the car

"Cousins?" Tom asked knowingly, I nodded and turned to face him "Yep, this weekend will be awesome" I said sarcastically "Just ignore him Zoe I'm sure he won't bother you. Besides wasn't the break-up bad on him too?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed

"I dunno, I haven't exactly seen him since I left" I said shrugging, he nodded "So do you sleep left side or right side?" he asked looking at the bed "I don't mind, I don't really move around much in my sleep though so I don't really need that much room" I replied, he nodded again and I looked out the window "Did you know your grandma was coming?" I asked

"Yeah, whenever there's a family vacation Grandma always come's" he said, I nodded and walked over to my suitcase "I don't know weather to get some food because I'm starving or unpack" I said in thought "Maybe you should get food first, you get really bitchy when you're hungry" he said unzipping his bag, I rolled my eyes "No I don't" I protested, he gave me a look and I sighed

"Okay maybe I get a little bitchy but c'mon everybody does" I said, he nodded in agreement and I heard footsteps behind me "Twins in here" A familiar voice said, I tensed but then remembered that I would have to stay calm if I was gonna survive this week "Hey guys" Tom greeted "Put my bags on the bed" Jake said looking at the twins, he obviously hadn't noticed me yet

"Sir yes sir" One of them said, I never really remembered which twin was which "You tryna be a wise guy?" Jake asked "No he's not, don't prevoke him" The other twin said looking at his brother "Good now get these outta here" Jake said motioning to Tom's bags "Wait a minute why do you get the best room?" Tom asked "I was here first" he added "I'm here now" Jake shrugged

"I'm older" Tom said smirking "And I'm bigger" Jake said standing closer to Tom, I could deffinatly tell that he was now bigger than' Tom by a few inches "Did you grow since Christmas?" Tom asked shocked "Two inches cuz, I can tag a stop sign without even having to jump" Jake said smugly "Well I'm not moving" I said firmly, they both turned to me and Jake's eyes widened

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked surprised, I shrugged "My mom forced the Pearson's to bring me and believe me I'm not too thrilled about seeing you either" I snapped before sitting on the bed "Look's like our break up was good to you" he said looking me up and down "Oh it was. But again I'm not leaving the room" I said crossing my arms

"Why not?" he asked a little irritated "I have to share a bed with someone and all the others are single beds which only leaves this one" I explained leaning back on my hands "I'm not going anywhere, so I guess you'll have to share with me" he said smirking

"No way" I said shaking my head "Why not? It's not like you haven't done it before" he said clicking his tongue, I rolled my eyes and he started unpacking "Anyway how's Mathletes?" he asked turning to Tom "I don't do Mathletes anymore" Tom replied smirking proudly "You tired of getting beat up?" Jake asked tilting his head, Tom's smirk fell instantly "Tom get down here and help us unload!" Mr Pearson shouted,

Tom sighed and headed for the door "Close my door on the way out" Jake said, Tom rolled his eyes and left the room without closing the door "So...how've you been?" Jake asked, I shrugged "Alright I guess. You?" I asked slightly interested "I'm awesome. Never better" he replied, I nodded "Still an' asshole?" I asked, he looked at me "Are you still a bitch?" he asked

"Fair enough" I muttered leaning my head back agains't the headboard "You look god" he said, I chuckled "I know" I said without turning my head, my sunglasses were still on so I didn't have to close my eyes "You miss me?" he asked, I actually looked at him this time

"No. You miss me?" I asked curiously, he shrugged "Sometimes. And you're a shit liar by the way" he said, I was actually quite surprised by his answer but I wouldn't let it show "I'm gonna...go" I said standing from the bed "Later Zoe" he said as I left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I reached the bottom of the stairs and heard a familiar but very annoying voice "Mr and Mrs P" he exclaimed, I groaned and walked into the kitchen "And I thought this week would be awesome" I said sarcastically while standing next to Tom,

he rolled his eyes at me and turned back to Ricky who had just given Mrs Pearson flowers "He's so sweet" Bethany squealed hugging him, I crossed my arms "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Mrs Pearson asked him "Oh that is really sweet of you and I wish I could but my parents are at this lake house in Oakstown and I gotta get back before dark incase my car breaks down again" Ricky said sighing,

I knew it was probably a load of shit but Tom's parents didn't see it "Dad why don't you take a look at it for Ricky?" Tom asked turning to his father "Yeah I don't mind getting my hands dirty" Mr Pearson replied shrugging, Ricky reluctantly nodded and we all headed out to his car

"Try it again Ricky" Mr Pearson said standing in front of his car, Ricky was behind the wheel trying to start up the car but for some reason it wouldn't start "Gotta be something obvious" I said shrugging, Jake had come down by this point and was stood next to me "I gotta be honest with you, mechanics isn't really my thing. Now if this was a spreadsheet or a ledger I would be all over it" Mr Pearson said closing the hood,

Ricky laughed at the lame joke clearly being a kiss ass "Tell you what why don't you stay here tonight and we can take it to the shop in the morning" Mr Pearson suggested, Ricky lifted himself higher in his seat and he was clearly pleased with the offer "Mr P that's really considerate of yah" he said,

Tom gave him a disbelieving look and I inwardly groaned "Really? He can stay the night?" Bethany asked hopefully, as soon as Mr Pearson turned his back on Ricky to face her Ricky turned to look at Tom, he smirked and did a weird dance in his car that honestly disturbed me a little "Screw this, I'll be in my room" I muttered before going inside the house.

I was busy unpacking in my room when Tom walked in with Jake "What a gas pipe" Jake commented while shaking his head "I know. Why can't they see that?" Tom asked annoyed, I fell down on the bed and layed down on my stomach

"Dude parents are wired differently, their brains are old and mushy, fried from bad 80's music. It's up to you Thomas. You've gotta defend your family honour like a man" Jake replied grabbing a large silver case and opening it, I couldn't see from my spot on the bed so I leaned over "No way" I said in awe "I call it the Punisher" Jake said dramatically

"I can't believe you still have this" I said surprised, he nodded and I stood up to get a better look "Your dad bought you this?" Tom asked with wide eyes "Perks of divorce, never underestimate the power of a grown mans guilt. If we even mention mom Nate drives us straight to the mall" Jake said putting the paintball gun together "I wish that would work on my mom" I said in thought

"It probably would if your mom was around to listen to you" Jake said knowingly, I sighed and put my hands in my back pockets "She's all your's. Don't be a wuss all your life" Jake said handing Tom the gun "I don't know man" Tom said hesitatingly, Jake rolled his eyes and walked over to the window

"Take a look at that guy, do you really want Ricky as your brother in law?" he asked, I walked over to the window with Tom and saw Ricky do a very bad cartwheel while Bethany laughed "Heck no" Tom said shaking his head "Then let's go prune the family tree" Jake said smirking,

I chuckled and took the gun from Tom "Man I missed this thing" I sighed inspecting it "You only missed the gun?" Jake asked raising his eyebrows, I looked at him and shrugged "Maybe. Maybe not" I replied before handing the gun back to Tom.

A Few Minutes Later...

"I'm thinking shooting my sister's boyfriend isn't such a good idea" Tom said nervously, I was on his left while Jake was on my left blending in very nicely with the grass "This isn't about ideas, this is about action. Don't think, do" Jake said lifting his head

"I can't believe I'm even listening to you you're dressed like a shrub" Tom said giving Jake an' annoyed look, Ricky and Bethany were by the pool while we were quite far from them "Target is on the move, take him out before he reaches second base" Jake said as Ricky leaned in towards Bethany "No I don't think..." Tom stopped talking as I reached my hand forward and pulled the trigger,

an' orange paintball hit Ricky in the shoulder and he jumped up while Bethany screamed, I repeatedly shot Ricky and practically jumped for joy when one of the paintballs hit his nuts, his jaw dropped and Bethany's head whipped in our direction, my eyes widened and I shuffled back "I can't believe you just did that" Tom exclaimed as I let go of the gun "Oh calm down" I replied rolling my eyes,

Bethany suddenly stormed our way and I inwardly cursed for not wearing camo like Jake suggested "Oh my god she saw us, what do we do?" Tom asked panicked "Camo mode. Hunker down and blend" Jake said ducking his head so that he blended in with the grass again, Tom tried to do the same but it failed "I'm sorry" he said repeatedly as Bethany reached us

"You shot my boyfriend, sorry doesn't even cover that" she snapped, he sighed "When Tom? When are you gonna grow up and stop being a total embarassment?" she exclaimed taking the gun from him and going back to Ricky "And that's why we use camo" Jake said with his head still down, I rolled my eyes "Shut up Jake" Tom said annoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know what you were thinking, I really don't. A paintball gun! Dont you know that's a gateway gun? What's next bb, pellet, stun? What am I gonna do? What do you think I should do? I don't know what I'm gonna do!" Mr Pearson shouted, I was sat at the dining table with Tom and Jake currently receiving a scolding for shooting Ricky in his balls...I didn't see the big deal

"Cant you keep him in his room for the rest of the week?" Bethany asked after storming in from the kitchen "But it wasn't even me" Tom exclaimed leaning forward "Okay look you guys are just lucky Ricky wasn't badly hurt" Mr Pearson said

"It's okay Mr P I was a little kid once too" Ricky said from the doorway of the kitchen "Oh that's nice Ricky, thank you. He's a good guy, but no I'm not okay with this. Look we are up here to fish not to hunt your sister's boyfriend alright?..." As Mr Pearson shouted at us I noticed Ricky mocking him from the doorway, I rolled my eyes and fiddled with my ring

"You could've put his eye out, would that have been funny? I don't think so" Mr Pearson said shaking his head "I woulda laughed" I muttered, I could tell both boys heard me from the smirks on their faces "All right let's start off with a clean slate, tomorrow we fish. 7:00 am sharp" Mr Pearson said, my eyes widened

"7:00?" Tom exclaimed "You're kidding" I begged, Bethany smirked in triumph and headed back over to Ricky "Pass. Nate" Jake said looking back at his dad "Yeah Stu dont you think that's a little early? How about this, 10:00 am on the boat no question asked" Nate said, my jaw dropped

"Dude your dad is awesome" I said looking at Jake, he shrugged "Way to crack the whip Nate, way to crack the whip" Mr Pearson said annoyed "Stu, the TV's gone haywire" Tom's Grandma said while hitting the TV with her walking stick

"Mom stop it, it's probably the dish. Alright after the storm I'll climb up and fix it" Mr Pearson said, I heard a sudden smacking noise and I looked to see Ricky walking ahead and Tom rubbing the back of his head "You okay?" I asked grimacing "I supppose" he replied glaring at Ricky from behind

"Wait a minute Mr P, let me fix the dish man that's the least I could do for your hospitality" Ricky said, I rolled my eyes "No Ricky you're hurt" Bethany said lightly grabbing his arm "No it was just a graze" Ricky said waving it off "See he's fine, go ahead Richard show some hustle" Grandma said eager to get the TV working again

"Yes indeedy, but I will be needing a helping hand" Ricky said jogging towards us, he leaned over to stare at Tom "What do you say brother? Give us a chance to burry the old hatchet" he said before walking away "Make things right with Ricky or don't come off that roof" Bethany said smiling and shoving her younger brother towards the door

"You think he'll fall off the roof?" I asked turning to face Jake, he shrugged "Tom will be fine Zoe" Mr Pearson said patting my shoulder, I nodded and waited for him to leave the room "I wasn't talking about Tom" I said standing from the table, I walked towards the doorway and lifted my arms until my hands reached the top, I held on with both hands and used it to stretch

"So what should we do now?" Jake asked standing in front of me, I shrugged "I don't know, what do you wanna do?" I asked heading for the stairs "Well it's either climb up on the roof and scare Tom or make out" he replied crossing his arms, I tilted my head

"You know we don't go out anymore right?" I asked, he shrugged again "So" he said shaking his head, I rolled my eyes "How do we get to the rood?" I asked sighing, he smirked and led me out of the house "That way" he said pointing to a ladder that was stuck to the side of the house

"That look's about as stable as a tower made of cards" I commented with wide eyes "Aw c'mon princess, when did you stop being fun?" he asked teasingly, I gave him a small glare "Dont you dare" I said warningly knowing what he was gonna do "I dare you to climb that ladder" he said, I groaned

"I told you not to. Fine asshole have it your way" I muttered walking over to the ladder, I had a weak spot when it came to dare's and I hated not following through with them, Jake knew this and made sure to use it to his advantage "What if I fall?" I asked as I placed my hands on the ladder "I'll grab you, I'm coming up to remember" he said standing right behind me, I rolled my eyes and started climbing.

We were only about halfway up when I realised something "Did you make me go up first so you could stare at my ass?" I asked pausing in my movements to look down at him "Do you mind?" he asked, I rolled my eyes "If I did would you stop?" I asked, he was silent for a few seconds "Probably not" he replied, I nodded before carrying on.


	6. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)  
- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).  
- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).  
- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).  
- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).  
- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
